Despesas
by Mika desu
Summary: AoixUruha...Ele é o único que faz tudo isso por mim...
1. Chapter 1

Há quanto tempo...Era vitima de um sentimento assim?Desde quando...Ele se deixava seduzir-se por outra pessoa? Não sendo ele o controlador da situação?

Não sabia.

O moreno havia acordado antes das oito da manhã, mas prendeu-se em seus pensamentos e acabou por não sair da cama.Chovia e estava frio tudo favorecia apenas para que não saísse do calor e conforto que sua luxuosa cama lhe oferecia.

-Idiota.-murmurou o moreno ao sair do quarto, indo para a cozinha.

-Bom dia pra você também, Aoi.

-Mas...Que diabos está fazendo aqui?!- perguntou Aoi meio assustado ao deparar-se com um rapaz sentado em seu sofá.

-Já parou pra ver que horas são?

-Acabei de me levantar!-Respondeu Aoi com seu típico mau-humor matinal.

-Pois bem, você realizou o incrível ato de ficar dormindo até as três e meia da tarde.

-Isso não é verdade...Não pode ser esse horário...E o ensaio?

-Pois bem, foi por isso que vim.

-Uruha...Você se preocupa de mais.

-Na verdade...Você que não liga pra nada.

-...

-Aoi...Por que você tem faltado em tantos ensaios?

-Estive ocupado.

-Com o que?

-Por que você adora se meter na minha vida?O que você tem a ver com o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer?

Uruha abaixou o olhar para os pés, e disse:

-Por que...Isso tem a ver com a banda...Não só com você, então...Pare de ser exclusivista.

Aoi nada disse, foi tentar preparar seu café, mas logo se lembrou de uma trágica verdade, ele não fazia café, comprava pronto.

Mas não poderia fazer isso na frente de Uruha, que o lembraria disso até sua morte, e esse seria um dos principais motivos de piada entre o pessoal da banda.

Seu orgulho disse mais forte fazendo-o misturar tudo o que via pela frente na geladeira dentro de um recipiente.

Uruha olhou incrédulo e disse:

-Você come...Isso?

-Como sim por que? –respondeu Aoi tentando demonstrar que sabia que coisa estava fazendo.

-Isso não te faz mal?

-Não, eu gosto.-Ao respondeu isso pegou uma colher afundou na "coisa" que havia preparado e colocou com tudo dentro da boca.Até sentir o gosto arregalar os olhos com uma expressão de pânico e correr pro banheiro cuspir tudo aquilo e escovar os dentes tentando assim tirar aquele gosto terrivelmente horrível de sua boca.

Quando estava saído do banheiro, pode sentir um cheiro doce vindo da cozinha, curioso foi ver o que era, surpreendeu-se ao ver um prato com dez panquecas uma sobre a outra e dois recipientes, um com mel e outro com doce de leite sobre a mesa, e Uruha lavando as mãos.

-Você...?

-Acho que devem estar melhores do que aquela "coisa" que você preparou-brincou Uruha

-...Arigatou...

-Vou pegar um suco de laranja...Pra você tomar em quanto come...

-Não precisa.

-Claro que precisa!Isso vai ficar muito doce e sua garanta seca

Uruha abriu a geladeira e quando olhou para ler o rótulo do suco, arregalou os olhos e disse:

-Você queria fazer alguma coisa hoje?

-Não por que?

-Vamos...Fazer despesas!

-Não precisa ainda...

-Não precisa Aoi...Esse suco...Venceu há três meses...

Aoi calou-se.Não comia em sua casa, não havia por que se preocupar em sempre renovar tudo que já não viesse pronto.

-Mas...

-Acabe de comer e iremos.

Aoi decidiu não questionar.Assim que acabou de comer Uruha disse que lavaria a louça e em quanto isso Aoi deveria ir se aprontar, e o mesmo o fez.

Assim que Aoi saiu do banho vestiu-se foi até a cozinha.Deparando-se com milhões de sacos pretos gigantescos lotados de tudo o que Aoi chamava de comida.

-Minha comida...-disse Aoi quase choramingando

-Não.Isso não é comida, é porcaria.

-Uruha você parece minha mãe falando!

- Acho que sei o por que!

-Ah é?Por que?

-Por que nós nos preocupamos com você - respondeu uruha sem encarar Aoi esvaziando completamente seu armário de despesas.

-Não precisa se preocupar comigo.

-Não?Quando você estiver em um hospital por falta de nutrientes e comprometer sua vida com isso, vai me dizer "obrigada por não se preocupar"?Eu quero te irritar mais uns bons anos.Agora vamos, anda.

Ambos se dirigiram para o carro de Aoi, Uruha fez questão de dizer para Aoi levá-lo no melhor supermercado da cidade, assim que chegaram Uruha pegou dois carrinhos e disse:

-Pegue mais um

-Três carrinhos Uruha? Esse que você pegou valem por dois!

-Pegue logo vamos!

Aoi murmurou alguma coisa que Uruha não se preocupou em entender.Em menos de uma hora Uruha havia lotado os dois carrinhos, para o pânico de Aoi, apenas coisas que precisavam ser cozinhadas.

-E a pipoca?O doce?O salgadinho?

-Ah, sim...

Aoi deu um pequeno sorrisinho até ouvir Uruha dizer:

-Pegue aquelas "cestinhas" que você consegue carregar em uma mão só...

-Mas...

-Não discuta!

Aoi novamente resmungou algumas coisas que Uruha não deu a mínima.

Quando chegaram ao caixa.Todos aqueles números deixaram Aoi tonto.

Mil e novecentos e oito reais...Só em uma despesa? Aoi olhou discretamente para Uruha que não parecia nem um pouco surpreso com a quantidade de gastos.

Onde estava com a cabeça quando aceitou que Uruha fosse fazer as compras com ele?

Aoi pagou e logo foi até o carro descarregar as coisas com a ajuda de Uruha.

Ao chegarem na casa de Aoi, pediram para que um dos seguranças e um dos porteiros os ajudassem a levar as coisas para dentro do apartamento.

Ambos a sós, Uruha arrumando a despesa de Aoi em quanto o mesmo estava jogado no sofá tentando assimilar: Havia gastado dois mil reais apenas em comida? Como Uruha teve coragem disso?Se bem que era muita...Mas muita comida mesmo...

Passaram-se algumas horas e Uruha finalmente acabara de arrumar as despesas.Vendo que já era tarde, decidiu fazer algo para jantarem.Uruha foi até a sala e parando próximo ao sofá e disse:

-Aoi-chan...O que você quer jantar hoje?

Uruha não ouviu nenhum sinal que significasse alguma resposta, quando foi ver o motivo: Aoi havia pegado no sono.Uruha ficou o olhando durante alguns segundos apreciando aquela grande beleza, que há muito tempo havia o conquistado.

Uruha vendo que ficaria muito tarde para ir embora resolveu acordá-lo, aproximou-se de Aoi e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-Aoi...Chan...?

-Hm...?Hai Uru?- Uruha ao ouvir a resposta se afastou um pouco de Aoi, ficando com uma distância respeitável entre eles e disse:

-O que...Você gostaria de jantar hoje?

-Não sei...

- Não sabe?-brincou Uruha

-Não...Não janto em casa...

-Nem almoça, nem toma café...Não é?

-Como...Sabe?

-A validade das coisas comprovou tudo, e cá entre nós...Você é o terror da culinária - brincou Uruha

-Sou é?-disse Aoi se aproximando de Uruha - Por que você não...-Aoi deu uma pausada e um pequeno sorriso - para de falar e vai cozinhar logo uma lasanha bem gostosa pra mim em?-Aoi jogou-se no sofá ao dizer isso.

Uruha não disse nada, não havia sequer se movido, não acreditou no que ouvir...Aoi lê deu uma ordem super folgada?

-Não acha que está ficando mal acostumado?

-Você...Me deixou assim...Com o café hoje...Vai Uru-chan...Eu estou com fome...

Uruha não protestou, levantou-se e foi fazer a lasanha, em quanto à mesma assava Uruha deu uma passada pela sala notando como era gelada, e vendo que Aoi estava sem coberta nenhuma.Uruha caminhou até o quarto de Aoi, pegou uma coberta e levou-a até perto do sofá, desdobrando-a e cobrindo Aoi dos pés até abaixo do queixo.

Assim que Uruha voltou para a cozinha Aoi abriu os olhos, não estava dormindo e sim tentando, mas com o gesto de Uruha, não conseguiu.Ficou pensando um bom tempo fechando os olhos: "Por que ele se preocupa tanto comigo...? Reita, Kai, Ruki... são todos meus amigos... mas só o Uruha faz tudo isso por mim... faz um café da manhã maravilhoso pra mim as três e meia da tarde, não me imagino fazendo essas despesas com qualquer outra pessoa que não seja o Uruha... ninguém mais... teria essa paciência... ainda chegar em minha casa, arrumar minhas despesas em quanto eu fiquei deitado e ainda se dar ao trabalho de me prepara uma janta que havia pedido em uma brincadeira?".

-Aoi...Chan...Aoi...Chan...-Uruha sussurrou baixinho um pouco perto do rosto do moreno.

-Hai...Uru-kun?

-A janta esta servida...Vamos jantar?

-Claro.

Aoi e Uruha se dirigiram para a cozinha, novamente Aoi ficou surpreso quando viu a organização da mesa, a linda lasanha o chamando, tudo estava lindo, maravilhoso.Graças a ele.

-Uruha...Não precisava ter o trabalho de arrumar tudo assim...Somos sós nós...

-Eu gosto.

-Você não pode ser normal...Gostar de cozinhar...Comprar coisas para preparar...Lavar louças e organizar despesas...

Uruha riu com esse comentário, mas não escondeu a face surpresa ao ouvir Aoi dizer:

-Se continuar assim...Te arrasto pra morar aqui comigo...

-Não brinque Aoi-chan - disse Uruha meio corado servindo um generoso pedaço de lasanha, que novamente para o espanto de Aoi, não era para si próprio que pegava, mas sim para Aoi.

Logo em seguida serviu-se e jantaram calmamente, conversando Uruha comeu apenas dois pedaços de lasanha, todo o resto quem comeu foi Aoi, sendo servido por Uruha a cada vez que iria pegar mais.

-Uru-kun...Por que você faz isso?

-O que Aoi-chan?-perguntou o rapaz retirando o último pedaço de lasanha da travessa e depositando-a em um prato em frente a Aoi, que voltou a comer fez uma breve pausa e disse:

-Por que...Você faz essas coisas pra mim.Me agrada...

-Eu gosto.

-Por que?- Aoi ao perguntar isso comeu outro pedaço.

-Por que...Por Kami!

-O que foi Uru-chan?

-Esta muito tarde!

-E o que tem?

-O que tem que vou morrer pra chegar em casa...

-Você não vai pra sua casa hoje.

-Mas...Uruha.Você me faz café, me acompanha nas despesas, arruma elas no meu armário, me prepara um jantar decente, coisa que eu não tinha há tempos, e ainda quer que eu te deixe ir embora?

-Mas...

-Minha cama é grande o suficiente para duas pessoas extremamente obesas dormirem bem.

Uruha riu com o comentário de Aoi e disse:

-Quer dizer que somos duas pessoas extremamente obesas?

-Você não...Mas se ficar aqui uma semana...Eu acabo virando –Aoi riu com o próprio comentário.

-Tudo bem...Se é assim...Amanhã assim que eu acordar eu vou embora...

-Não...Pode ficar!

-Claro...Café da manhã pronto...

-Não é isso...Eu gosto...

-De que?

-De...Não ficar sozinho...Sempre...

Uruha não pode evitar um pequeno sorriso ao ouvir aquelas palavras de Aoi, e o moreno ao ver como a situação poderia ficar, resolveu mudar de assunto:

-Bom...Uru-chan tome um banho e coloque um pijama.

-Eu não trouxe minhas coisas...

-Use as minhas. –respondeu Aoi, como se fosse a coisa mais simples do universo.

-Hai. – respondeu Uruha seguindo Aoi para dentro do quarto, que não poderia negar...Que conhecia muito bem.Uruha viu Aoi separando uma toalha e as vestes deixado-as em cima da cama e dizendo:

-Aqui estão as coisas.

-Arigatou...Aoi-chan...

Aoi não respondeu, apenas retirou-se do quarto, indo em direção a sala.

"É verdade... Eu... Realmente... Gosto dele..." -pensou Uruha dentro da banheira, tentava se distrair, pensar em outras coisas, mas era impossível.Tudo girava em torno dele, resolveu parar de demorar e logo tomou devidamente seu banho, se vestiu e deu-se o trabalho em apenas dar uma leve "organizada" em seu cabelo.

E logo foi procurar Aoi, encontrando-o sentado em uma cadeira que havia em sua varanda, que lhe dava uma ampla visão da cidade.Uruha não queria tirá-lo de seus pensamentos e sentou-se em uma cadeira que havia lá.

-Uru-chan?

-Hai?

-O que foi?

-Hm?

-Você veio em silêncio...

-Não queria incomodar.

Aoi olhou para Uruha e disse:

-Baka, você não me incomoda...Nunca.

Uruha limitou-se a sorrir.E Aoi vendo que um silêncio mortal havia dominado aquele ambiente resolveu tentar um inicio de conversa:

-A...Janta estava ótima...

-Que bom que gostou –disse Uruha sorrindo

-Gostei sim, bastante...Uru...

-Hm?

-Você...Poderia...

-O que? –perguntou corando de leve.

-Poderia...Me...Ensinaracozinhar?

-O que? –perguntou com a expressão mais confusa que sua face poderia mostrar.

-Você,...Poderia...Me...Ensinar...A...Cozinhar...?

Uruha limitou-se a dar uma leve risada e disse com uma expressão divertida:

-Era isso que queria me pedir?

-Hai...-respondeu Aoi extremamente corado.

-Claro que posso! Mas vou ter que vir aqui todos os dias...Escolhe um horário, depois me diz.

-Por que você não...Fica aqui em quanto me ensina?Sabe...Poderíamos cozinhar bem mais...E você não teria tanto trabalho e...

-Aoi me deixa responder! – disse Uruha tapando a boca e Aoi com uma das mãos.

-H...Hai...

-Por mim tudo bem, eu fico aqui, mas não vai te dar trabalho?

-Claro que não Uru-chan, se fosse dar, acha mesmo que eu te chamaria?

Uruha apenas rui, quando deu-se por conta, estava quase dormindo, igualmente á Aoi.

-Aoi-chan?

-Hm...?

-Vamos...Pra cama?

-O que? –Aoi pareceu acordar de seu "transe" com uma expressão surpresa na face.

-Vamos dormir...Esta muito tarde...

-Ah, hai hai. – Aoi estava bem corado, de onde havia tirado a idéia que Uruha iria querer ir para cama com ele som outro objetivo?

Ambos deitaram-se sem dizer nada um ao outro, exceto Uruha que sussurrou um:

-Boa noite...Aoi-chan...

-Boa noite, Uru-kun.

Aoi em meio da noite virou-se de frente para Uruha e ao sentir um corpo, Aoi colocou seu rosto próximo à base do pescoço de Uruha e enlaçou sua cintura com o braço, puxando-o para mais perto, Uruha não acreditando no gesto olho de canto para Aoi e pode ver que ele dormia tranqüilamente.Não resistindo Uruha passou um dos braços em torno do pescoço de Aoi, aproximando-os ainda mais, não demorando muito para pegar no sono.

Amanheceu uma bonita manhã, Uruha foi acordando pouco a pouco se deparando com o rosto de Aoi colado ao seu, estavam tão próximos que seus narizes chegavam a se tocar.Uruha não estava mais agüentando aquilo, precisou aproximar ainda mais os rostos, tocando seus lábios aos de Aoi, um rápido selinho, e logo em seguida desfez-se da posição que estava e logo se levantou se trocou fez um belo café da manhã e saiu da casa sem fazer barulho algum para não acordar Aoi, o mesmo acordou e procurou ainda de olhos fechados por um corpo que deveria estar na cama também, Aoi abriu os olhos, mas nem assim conseguiu o ver, procurou-o pela casa toda, mas não o encontrou e ficou pensando em quanto tomava o café da manhã:

"Será que eu fiz alguma coisa que ele não gostou? Onde será que ele esta... Uruha..."


	2. Chapter 2

Aoi já estava ficando desesperado até ouvir a porta se abrir e ver o loiro entrar:

-Onde você esteve todo esse tempo?

-Clama Aoi-chan...Eu só fui em minha casa pegar umas roupas...Afinal...Você me pediu para passar uns dias aqui...

-Por que...Não me avisou Uru?

-Você estava dormindo Aoi...Não precisava ter ficado tão preocupado -Uruha deu um sorriso e disse:

-Se eu precisasse...Não hesitaria em te chamar.

-Quer dizer que não precisa?

-O que?

-Por isso não me chamou?Por que não precisou de mim?

-Para de dizer besteiras Aoi!

Aoi não disse nada, apenas virou as costas para Uruha amassando sair da sala, mas foi impedido por dois braços que enlaçaram sua cintura, Uruha havia o abraçado e disse:

-Eu preciso de você...Mais do que você pode imaginar...Aoi baka...

-Uru...-Aoi virou e deu-lhe uma resposta ao abraço e disse: - Eu...Tenho medo de ser esquecido...

-Não vai ser.

Não disseram mais nada, não era preciso.

Ambos estavam certos do que sentiam em relação ao outro.Mas tinham medo...Medo de não serem aceitos.

-Bom Aoi-chan...Acho melhor eu ir prepara a janta...

-Hai. Vou arrumar a mesa em quanto isso.

Aoi e Uruha não conseguiam não conversar, em um momento de distração, Uruha acabou queimando a mão:

-Ahhh!

-O que foi Uru-kun?

Uruha praguejou um pouco em quanto colocava a mão debaixo d'água.

-Se queimou?

-Hai

-Espere um pouco -Aoi foi até o banheiro pegando uma caixinha de primeiros socorros e tirando de lá um remédio e passando na mão de Uruha.

-Aoi-chan...Não precisa...

-Do mesmo jeito que não precisou...Você vir e fazer por mim tudo o que fez...Deixa...Eu cuidar só uma vez de você Uru...

-H...Hai...

Aoi não sabia o por que de querer demonstrar tanto carinho assim de uma vez para Uruha...Queria realmente poder dizer "Eu te amo" mas tinha medo...

-Dói não é...Aoi?

-O...O que?

-Você acabar se queimando...Quando menos espera que isso vá acontecer...

-Está falando de que?

-De tudo...Então fica a marca...Mesmo que um dia a dor passe...A marca vai estar sempre junto...Não nos deixando esquecer.

-Talvez...Mas às vezes essa marca...Pode nos ajudar...A conseguir o que realmente queremos...Quem realmente amamos...E essa marca deixa de ser vista como um símbolo de dor e passa a ser vista com carinho.

Uruha não soube o que responder, Aoi pegou na mão com a queimadura do loiro e começou a acariciá-la.

-Aoi eu...

-Não precisa ter medo de mim...

-Não é isso Aoi-chan...

-O que é então?

-A comida...Vai queimar...

-Quem liga?Temos comida o suficiente para refazer cada refeição trinta vezes em uma semana e ainda sobrar.

-A...Aoi...

-O que...Tem entre agente Uru?

-O...O que?

-Eu acho que você já deve ter percebido - Aoi começou a andar em direção a Uruha, fazendo-o dar passos para trás, prendendo-o contra a parede - que...Não é a mesma coisa...Com Kai...Ruki...Reita...Mas quando é com nós dois...Muda...

-Não...Não sei...

-Não sabe? O beijo que me deu...

Uruha sentiu sua respiração falhar ao ouvir Aoi dizer aquilo, mas sentiu-se "morrer" quando ouviu:

-Hoje de manhã...Você daria em qualquer outro que estivesse deitado ao seu lado?

-Aoi eu...-Aoi pressionou o corpo contra o de Uruha mais uma vez fazendo-o com que se colassem, Aoi pode senti algo próximo a sua coxa.Já sabia o que era.

-Eu...Não...

-Eu sei que não. - disse Aoi dando vários beijos no pescoço de Uruha, alguns lentos, outros mais rápidos.

-Aoi espera!- Uruha empurrou Aoi afastando-o um pouco de si.

Aoi o olhou meio surpreso e pode ver Uruha correr até o fogão e desligá-lo, o moreno não pode evitar rir.

Até em momentos como aquele...Uruha se preocupava com deixar a casa organizada.

Aoi não agüentou mais aquilo até olhar para as despesas e dar um sorrisinho que, não foi visto por Uruha, e Aoi começou a executar seu plano:

-Uru...

-Hai?

-Por que você não leva essas coisas pro quarto?

Aoi?Querendo algo organizado?Não poderia ser verdade, mas...Não desobedeceu ao amigo.

Aoi aproveitando a oportunidade agradeceu aos céus por ter pegado aquela "cestinha" que ele mesmo carregou na mão no mercado.Logo deu um sorriso de orelha a orelha quando encontrou o que procurava.

Aoi entrou no quarto e não deixou Uruha dizer nenhuma palavra, fechou a porta assim que entrou e jogou o loiro na cama ficando por cima dele.

-Sabe Uru-chan...Hoje estou bem criativo...

Uruha não havia entendido o comentário.Aoi foi logo arrancando as roupas de Uruha, já que as suas seriam bem mais fáceis de retirar.

-Aoi...O que vai...Fazer...?

-Uru...-Aoi começou a sussurrar no ouvido do garoto em quanto tirava as próprias roupas – só em impeça...Se você não me quiser...Há tempos isso vem sendo uma tortura...

-Aoi...

O moreno foi se afastar de Uruha quando sentiu os braços do mesmo enlaçarem em seu pescoço e dizer:

-Eu...Quero você...A muito...Muito tempo...

-Era só ter dito.-Aoi deu um beijo em Uruha e afastou-se do beijo e sussurrou:

-Uru...Onegai...Feche seus olhos...- Ao ver que Uruha havia o obedecido, pegou do chão uma latinha agitou-a e a abriu com um sorriso extremamente travesso.

E logo pode ouvir-se pelo apartamento todo um grito de Uruha:

-Desgraçado o que está fazendo?!-Uruha ameaçou abrir os olhos e Aoi disse:

-Nem pense nisso!Confia em mim pode ser?

Uruha apenas murmurou um "você me paga"

E Aoi voltou a se concentrar no que fazia. Uruha sentiu a boca de Aoi percorrer-lhe o corpo todo, exceto lá, onde o desgraçado havia derramado algo extremamente pastoso e gelado.

-Aoi...

-Calma..Estou indo...

Aoi começou a beijar Uruha até chegar no membro.E colocá-lo lentamente na boca.Uruha então abriu os olhos e deu uma forte gargalhada ao ver o que havia o deixado tão nervoso.

Aoi havia passado chantili de chocolate em seu membro, apenas para deixá-lo "diferente"?

Aoi realmente não prestava.

-Aoi...Você...Presta menos do que...Eu imaginava...

-Eu sei...Por isso você gosta...

Não disseram mais nada.Uruha resolveu entrar no jogo.Pegou o chantili que estava na mão de Aoi e passou no corpo inteiro do moreno seguindo o creme com a boca.Até chegar no ponto que Aoi deu um alto gemido.

-Uru...

-Isso é bom...não é? Aoi-chan?

-H...Hai...

Aoi viu-se realmente indefeso quanto ao que Uruha poderia fazer com ele.Quando sentiu que estava próximo de atingir seu ápice empurrou Uruha lentamente e disse:

-Já?...vamos nos divertir mais..

Uruha apenas riu com o comentário,Aoi o jogou contra a cama ficando sobre ele, passando as pernas do mesmo entre sua cintura e juntando seu quadril ao dele.

Aoi não deu muita atenção para o que Uruha estava dizendo,já que o creme havia servido perfeitamente como um lubrificante.Aoi e Uruha encaixavam-se perfeitamente, ambos no mesmo ritmo.Tudo era perfeito. Não demorou muito e ambos chegaram ao orgasmo juntos.

-Sabe...Uru...

-Hm?

-Acho que vou...deixar minha comida estragar sempre...pra você vir...-disse Aoi deitando-se ao lado do loiro abraçando-o

-Não precisa disso...

-Não..é?..por que?

-Se você quiser...podemos...fazer despesas toda a semana...

-Contanto que eu não pague.

Uruha riu com o comentário e deu um breve beijo em Aoi,logo devido ao cansaço, ambos acabaram adormecendo..pensando que despesas tinham um lado muito bom.


End file.
